


All Too Well

by orphan_account



Series: song lyrics angst [1]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Break Up, How Do I Tag, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), POV Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Post-Break Up, Sad, Song Lyrics, Song: All Too Well (Taylor Swift), i love taylor swift, some real angsty shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a short, sad story about a markhyuck breakup, haechan's pov.based on taylor swift's 'all too well'.markhyuck
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: song lyrics angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837279
Kudos: 10





	All Too Well

_I walked through the door with you, the air was cold  
But something 'bout it felt like home somehow and I  
Left my scarf there at your sister's house  
And you still got it in your drawer even now_

Drinking hot chocolate by the fireplace.  
You kissed my cheek and told me you loved me.  
You said you would love me for ever and ever.  
Do you still love me, Mark hyung?

_Oh, your sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze  
We're singing in the car, getting lost upstate  
Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place  
And I can picture it after all these days_

Autumn leaves falling.  
Climbing trees together.  
You caught me when I fell.  
Would you catch me again, Mark hyung?

_And I know it's long gone and  
That magic's not here no more  
And I might be okay  
But I'm not fine at all_

You taught me how to play the guitar.  
Writing love songs together.  
Singing about being billionaires.  
Do you remember, Mark hyung?

_'Cause there we are again on that little town street  
You almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over me  
Wind in my hair, I was there, I remember it all too well_

Getting our licenses.  
I almost got us killed.  
But you saved us.  
Do you regret it, Mark hyung?

_Photo album on the counter, your cheeks were turning red  
You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin-size bed  
And your mother's telling stories 'bout you on a tee ball team  
You tell me 'bout your past, thinking your future was me_

We’ve known eachother since forever.  
We were best friends.  
Then we were lovers.  
Do you still have those memories, Mark hyung?

_And I know it's long gone and  
There was nothing else I could do  
And I forget about you long enough  
To forget why I needed to_

The day you left me.  
Left a note on the bedside table.  
You told me you didn’t love me anymore.  
Why did you lie to me, Mark hyung?

_'Cause there we are again in the middle of the night  
We dance around the kitchen in the refrigerator light  
Down the stairs, I was there, I remember it all too well, yeah_

Was I not good enough?  
Was I too loud, too clingy?  
Was I not interesting enough?  
You betrayed me, Mark hyung.

_Maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much  
But maybe this thing was a masterpiece 'til you tore it all up  
Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well_

Why did you leave me?  
Leave all of us?  
Where are you now?  
We’re all worried sick, Mark hyung.

_Hey, you call me up again just to break me like a promise  
So casually cruel in the name of being honest  
I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here  
'Cause I remember it all, all, all too well_

One day I had you.  
The next day you were gone.  
You left me without saying goodbye.  
Am I really that worthless, Mark hyung?

_Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it  
I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it  
After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own  
Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone_

You wrote us a letter.  
Verifying that you were alive and well.  
You didn’t mention me once.  
Do you want to forget, Mark hyung?

_But you keep my old scarf from that very first week  
'Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me  
You can't get rid of it, 'cause you remember it all too well, yeah_

I want to remember.  
I don’t think you do.  
I will try to forget, just for you.  
Would you like that, Mark hyung?

_'Cause there we are again, when I loved you so  
Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known  
It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_

Why do you want to forget?  
All those memories, just gone?  
To erase years of memories?  
I can’t do that, Mark hyung.

_Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all  
Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all  
It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well._

I still love you.  
Will cherish the memories.  
I was there, I remember it.

All too well.

**Author's Note:**

> i never knew i could write something that angsty.  
> oof i love that song  
> this was actually so fun to write  
> i probably will turn it into a series


End file.
